


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And in love, Fluff, II Tour Era, M/M, just them being happy, this fic is so fluffy I’m gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: “It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.” — Albus DumbledoreLife is easier in Phil’s dreams, but reality is different and no less beautiful.Written for Phandom Fic Fest: Tour





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Sunlight streams into the spacious hotel room, drowning the king sized bed in golden warmth. Despite the generous size of the bed, the two figures are tangled in an indistinguishable mess of limbs, sharing the same space as if there was no more to be had.

Phil blinks slowly, eyes adjusting to the copious amount of light coming through the closed blinds. The Florida sun really is powerful, and no matter how many times they’ve been here, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get past just how intense it is.

Yawning, Phil settles comfortably down farther into the covers, ghosting a kiss across Dan’s slightly freckled shoulder. He stirs, a fluffy mess of hair nearly suffocating Phil, but Phil just smiles and lifts a hand to push it out of the way and trace patterns across the bare skin available to him.

“Why are you awake this early?” A sleepy mumble is muffled against Phil’s chest, and Phil chuckles gently.

“It’s ten in the morning,” he replies. “Big day today.”

Dan snorts. “Going to the beach and getting lunch, huh?”

“At least we’re leaving the hotel room today,” Phil quips, and he can practically feel Dan rolling his eyes behind closed lids.

“First of all, we got here last night. Secondly, I don’t remember you complaining.”

“Touché,” Phil remarks, and Dan sighs, stretching away from his embrace.

“But I guess you’re right. Better soak up the sun while we can.”

“‘Can’ is still questionable for me. ‘Try’ to soak up the sun is a more realistic option,” Phil comments, rolling over to sit up on the side of the bed. “But I’ll try my hardest.”

******

Before Phil even has time to spread out the beach towel, Dan has dropped their bag and retrieved the sunscreen, waving it at him.

“Alright, Philly. Shirt off, arms out.”

“Hang on, hang on —“ Phil lays the towel on the sand before pulling his shirt over his head. “Lotion me up, Howell.”

He chuckles, but squeezes the slightly-tropical smelling lotion onto his hand, rubbing it into Phil’s back in a routine attempt to curb whatever sunburn would be the inevitable result of the day.

Moving to the front, Dan laughs at the blissed-out expression on his face. “You could do this yourself; you just want a free massage, you spork.”

Phil pokes his tongue out between his teeth, a giggle slipping from his lips.

“The things I do for your pale skin,” Dan sighs with a smile.

“You love this pale skin.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!”

Dan bends down to cover Phil’s legs, smacking his ass as he stands again. “Done; my turn.”

“Joke’s on you, I like massaging more than being massaged,” Phil comments, rubbing his hands over Dan’s broad shoulders, digging in lightly.

“Well, isn’t this your lucky day?”

“Yes,” Phil moves around to face him, giving him a bright smile before he pecks him quickly on the lips. “It is.”

“Cheesy,” Dan teases, but his grin betrays the mock annoyance in his voice.

“There, you’re done,” Phil declares moments later, tossing the sunscreen bottle onto their towel. “Let’s go get wet!”

Dan shakes his head amusedly. “The things you say, Lester, I swear to god.”

******

“I have sand in places you shouldn’t ever have sand,” Dan remarks, cringing as he feels a few grains somehow crunch in his mouth. In his pants. In his shoes.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to go back to the hotel and insisted we change in the bath houses.”

“Yeah, well, I knew I would be too lazy to walk all the way back to the hotel and then back into town,” he defends. “And I was right.”

Phil squeezes their interlocked hands, stopping them in their walk. “Is this the place you were talking about?”

The modern, bright sushi café with a cute outdoor seating area matches the picture Dan showed Phil at the beach. “Yeah, you want to try it?”

Phil smiles. “Sounds good to me.”

The sign at the front says to seat themselves, so they choose a table outside, sipping summery drinks as they wait for their food.

“Let me take your picture,” Phil says suddenly, but Dan’s used to his habit of capturing every moment possible.

So he simply poses with a smile, sunglasses perched on salt-dried hair and the picturesque view of a seaside town as the backdrop. Phil turns the phone toward him, asking his approval, then posts it to Instagram.

Dan taps on the post notification, liking the picture as he reads the caption.

“The only thing worth getting sunburnt for, aw, Philly,” he jokes, earning a roll of the eyes from across the table. “You’re getting cheesier with age.”

“Shut up,” Phil laughs, but reaches across the table to take Dan’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the thin silver band on his ring finger. “I’ve got to shower you with love before we get married, because married couples get boring.”

Dan scoffs. “I refuse to be a boring married couple. We at least have to be mildly exciting.”

“Deal,” Phil grins, leaning back in his chair as he drops his fiancé’s hand. The waitress soon arrives at their table with the food, and after they finish, they decide to head back to the hotel to shower.

As Dan gets the water running in the bathroom, Phil goes to plug in his phone on the nightstand. Before he turns it off, he checks his latest Instagram post. A few comments, one from his mum, one from his aunt, one from Cornelia, and one from a friend from uni that he still keeps in touch with. It’s slowly becoming one of his more liked photos, gaining a couple hundred likes. Still, nothing comes close to their engagement announcement from a few weeks ago, which got nearly five hundred likes.

 _That’s how it should be,_ he thinks absentmindedly. _The most exciting picture getting the most likes._

“You coming, Phil?” Dan calls, peeking into the bedroom, completely naked.

“Be right there.”

******

The bed jostles as the bus hits a bump in the road, a small rectangle of light casting a few streaks of sun across the sheets. The bed isn’t tiny, but the two entangled figures leave little space on either side of them.

Phil blinks slowly, fumbling around for his phone. He finds it, momentarily blinding himself before he can adjust to the light of the screen. His notifications are flooded with likes and comments on yesterday’s Instagram post, a picture of him that Dan took at a little sushi café they went to for lunch.

The caption reads, “Sushi is the only thing worth getting sunburnt for,” and the amount of comments surrounding the apparent “blatant Dan erasure,” as one fan put it, is staggering.

Turning off his phone and rolling over to face Dan, he presses a kiss onto his shoulder, lacing their fingers together above the covers. He skims his thumb over his fiancé’s bare ring finger; they have their matching engagement rings in their nightstand drawers back across the Atlantic in their London flat.

But that’s not what matters when Dan mumbles in the same sleepy voice Phil heard in last night’s dream, asking him why they’re up so early yet again.

“Big day today,” Phil responds for what feels like the hundredth time, or for at least however many days they’ve been on tour. “Show tonight.”

“Let’s ditch and go to the beach instead,” Dan murmurs, snuggling closer to Phil. “Just make them listen to the Ladydoor remix for three hours.”

“Funny you should say that,” Phil remarks. “I had a dream about that last night.”

Dan cracks one eye open, snorting in amusement. “The Ladydoor remix? That must’ve been some dream.”

“No, no,” Phil chuckles. “Us going to the beach.”

Dan hums against his fiancé’s chest. “Was it a good dream?”

Phil thinks for a moment, considers the fantasy sunscreen, kisses, rings, and Instagram posts. The ease of it all.

He’s brought back to reality by the sudden beeping of an alarm, and Dan groans, rolling over to turn it off. 

“I told you we were up early. We had five more minutes.”

He watches as Dan stretches, sitting up in the almost-too-small tour bus bed, ready to start the daily routine of living out of suitcases and performing in front of thousands of screaming people. It’s nearly more surreal than his dream.

“It was a good dream,” Phil decides belatedly. “But I’m ready to be awake now.”

Dan laughs. “Good, ‘cause I can’t do this show alone. There’d be rioting in the streets. They’d strap me up on the wheel and show me no mercy.”

“You have no faith in our fans.”

“My track record with the wheel hasn’t been so great, mate.”

“Fair point.”

Dan sighs, standing up to pull on a pair of sweatpants and an Interactive Introverts shirt, one that Phil is sure he wore a few days ago. Oh well; such is life on the tour bus. It’s just Dan’s turn to wear it.

“You coming, Phil?” He looks back at him, who still has yet to get dressed.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

“It’s cereal this morning; chef’s specialty,” Dan announces with a grin. “A romantic breakfast for two.”

Phil smiles, throwing on the closest clothes to him, not caring whose they are. “Sounds delightful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! Visit me on tumblr @nice-laugh-phil


End file.
